Mitchell Party
|genre(s)=Party |mode(s)=Single Player, Multiplayer |rating(s)= *ESRB: E (Everyone) *CERO: A (All Ages) *PAL: 3 |platform(s)=Nintendo 64 PlayStation Sega Dreamcast Microsoft Windows PC |media=Nintendo 64 Game Pak (Nintendo 64) CD-Rom (PlayStation & PC) GD-ROM (Sega Dreamcast) |requirements=Windows 2000 (or Windows XP) |input=Nintendo 64 Controller (Nintendo 64) DualShock Analog Controller (PlayStation) Sega Dreamcast Controller (Sega Dreamcast) Keyboard & Mouse (PC) |followed_by=''Mitchell Party 2'' }} is a party video game developed by Hudson Soft and published by THQ in association with Nickelodeon Software for the Nintendo 64, PlayStation, Sega Dreamcast & Microsoft Windows PC consoles. It was released in Japan in December 18, 2000, Also in North America in February 8, 2001 and finally in Europe in March 9, 2001.The gameplay itself is a video-game based on board games, and the 1st installment in the hit series. In this game, choose one of the fourteen characters to play as, choose a board to play on, and then play and move around it. As you progress, collect mvm coins and various items to help during your quest of finding Fake Power Stones. It takes 20 mvm coins to buy a fake power stones. The game's successor was ''Mitchell Party 2. Gameplay Consisting of 56 mini games (plus three hidden single player mini games), Mitchell Party takes the form of a traditional board game, with players taking turns to roll (hit) the dice block and move ahead the number of spaces shown ranging from one to ten. There are many different types of spaces players can land on, each producing a different effect. The primary objective of the game is to collect more stars than any other player. The winner of the game is the player with the most stars after all the turns have been completed. The gameplay of Mitchell Party has the same style as Mario Party and Sonic Shuffle. On some levels there are only one fake power stone at a time, while on others there could be many fake power stones at once, appearing randomly on a space on the board where it remains until bought by a player for the specific amount of mvm coins stated (20). After a star is collected, a new one appears on a different space on the game board or stays in the same place depending on the stage chosen. Stars can also be stolen from other players by passing a certain location on the board where a Thug resides—the player must then pay thug 50 mvm coins for the service of him stealing stars; mvm coin stealing is free. A secondary objective is to gather coins as well, for they are necessary for buying essential items such as stars and determine the game winner in the event of a tie. MVM Coins are earned by landing on blue spaces or winning mini-games. Coins are lost by landing on red spaces, landing on a Marquessa space, or losing certain mini-games. At the end of each round of play (i.e. after each of the four players have taken their turn) a random mini-game commences. The mini-games are generally short (about a minute in length), and fairly simple. There are 56 of them in total, divided into four different categories. *Four-player mini-games may be divided into three types: **The cooperative games, in which all four players collectively win or lose. **The competitive free-for-alls, in which players must compete against each other in order to win a limited number of mvm coins. **The non-competitive free-for-alls, in which players accrue mvm coins independently of one another and one player's loss is not automatically another's gain. *2-on-2 mini-games place players on teams, so they have to cooperate with others in the mini game to win (even though they're still competing against each other in the main game). *1-on-3 mini-games have a team of three against a lone player. Often, the game's objective is for either the lone player or the team of three to survive for a certain amount of time while the opposing player/team tries to take them out. The team of three must cooperate in order to win. *One-player mini-games only occur during a round when a player lands on a One-player mini-game space. They give a single player an opportunity to earn (or lose) coins depending on his or her performance in the mini-game. At the end of the game there are three bonus stars given out. The coin star award is given to the player who collected the most coins overall during the game, the mini-game star award is awarded to the player who collected the most coins in mini-games, and the player who landed on the most "?" spaces earns the Happening Star. It is common for more than one character to be awarded the same bonus fake power stone; this happens if there is a tie for the category in question. The person with the most stars after the bonus awarding has concluded is declared the winner. In the event of a tie, the player with the most mvm coins wins, and if two players have the same number of both fake power stones and mvm coins, a dice block will be rolled to determine the winner. Mini-games happen at the end of each round or occasionally during a round when a player lands on a Marquessam space or One-player mini-game spaces. In most situations, the winner(s) of a mini-game receive 10 mvm coins for their victory. In some mini-games, the losing player(s) have to pay the winner(s) a sum of vm coins. Players can choose to play as Mitchell, Gavin, Carolyn, Jennifer, Martin, David, Nicholas, Dusty, Ebony, Valerie, Devin, Amber, Scottie or Sarah. Modes Adventure Mode The standard mode of play, as described in Gameplay above. Up to four players play a board game interspersed with mini games, trying to collect as many stars as possible by the end of a set number of turns. The mvm coins and fake power stones earned in Adventure Mode are tallied up and transferred to a fund which the player can use to unlock things in the game. The type of mini-game (4-player, 1-vs.-3, and 2-vs.-2) is determined by what color the players' panels are. If all four players have the same color panels, a four-player game is selected. If there's one blue panel, and three red panels or vice versa, a 1-vs.-3 game is selected. If there are two panels of both colors, a 2-vs.-2 game is selected. If there's a green panel, the color will switch to either red or blue (usually blue) randomly. Mini-Game Island A one-player mode in which the player navigates a world map and must win mini games in order to progress across the map. Winning mini games gives the player coins, and collecting 100 coins grants the player a life. Losing a mini game causes the player to lose a life. If the player loses all of his or her lives, the game ends, and the player must resume from where he or she last saved. After beating 50 mini games and reaching the goal, a waiting Toad can be found. The player will then be challenged to a game of slot car derby. Once the player wins, Bumper Ball Maze 1 and Bumper Ball Maze 2 (If the player completed all mini games preceding the goal) are unlocked; upon winning 1 and 2 in the mini-game shop, Bumper Ball Maze 3 is unlocked. The Bumper Ball Maze mini games are only playable in the mini game shop. Plot The game's plot is very simple, and barebones. One day, Mitchell, Gavin, Carolyn, Jennifer, Martin, David, Nicholas, Dusty, Ebony, Valerie, Devin, Amber, Scottie and Sarah begin debating about who in their group is the super star based on their personal abilities. Kelly, who is literally at the center of their discussion, suggests the fifteen of them determine who is the super star through a series of games placed on maps resembling board games. Whoever acquires the most fake power stones in these games will be crowned the super star. With that incentive, they enter a warp paintings and the game begins. Basic Information As the first of the Mitchell Party series, this game set the stage for one of the most popular games to ever be released by THQ, with emphasis on the minigame stages and the simple board game style of play. The gameplay setup has remained mostly the same throughout the series. The game has 15 starter boards, 2 the players unlock, and one found at the mini-game house. Characters Playable Characters *Mitchell *Gavin *Carolyn *Jennifer *Martin *David *Nicholas *Dusty *Ebony *Valerie *Devin *Amber *Scottie *Sarah Non-Playable Characters *Kelly *Marquessa *Infant *Thug *Bowser Boards *Mitchell's Speedway *Gavin's Workshop *Carolyn's Lake *Jennifer's House *Martin's Floating Island *David's Wolfpack Forest *Nicholas' Gymnasium *Dusty's Underworld *Ebony's Club *Valerie's Farmyard *Devin's Artworld *Amber's Gothland *Scottie's Blue Caves *Sarah's Prison *Marquessa's Factory *Eternal Gem Characters Abilities *Mitchell Movement Ability: Dash; Mitchell has the ability dash across the spaces when he selects the same number on the dice two times in a row, on the second turn he will move Double the Spaces of the number on the dice. Battle Ability: MVM Plover; Mitchell can use his MVM Plover to attack. *Gavin Movement Ability: Hover; Gavin will use his jetpack to hover across the Gavin spaces until getting tired. Battle Ability: Gaviegan; Gavin can use his Gaviegan technique to attack. *Carolyn Movement Ability: Carolyn Pure Heart; Carolyn can eventually use her immensely strong spiritual powers and bring luck on her side. Battle Ability: Carolyn's Pure Arrow; Carolyn will use distant targeting from her bow and arrow, then she will fires luminous arrows onto the enemy to eliminate her foe's dark powers. *Jennifer Movement Ability: Jennifer Hammer Jump; Jennifer can use her Giant Hammer to jump from one Hammer Space to another. Battle Ability: Jennifer's Hammer Attack; Jennifer will run up and whack her Hammer onto the enemy, then she will spin around whacking the opponent with her Hammer four more times. *Martin Movement Ability: Moody climb; who has the ability to climb when he reaches certain spaces. Battle Ability: Martin's Bare-knuckle boxing; Martin's Bare-knuckle boxing can attack enemies with his Bare-knuckled boxing punches. *David Movement Ability: S ;Dash. Battle Ability: MVM Plover; Mitchell can use Spin Dash to attack. *Nicholas Movement Ability: S ;Dash. Battle Ability: MVM Plover; Mitchell can use Spin Dash to attack. *Dusty Movement Ability: Shadow shade; Dusty look for dark places to turn into a shadow to . Battle Ability: Dusty's Black Dragon; Dusty can use a combined dragon/black flame blast to attack enemies. *Ebony Movement Ability: Agile Cat-burglar; Ebony can jump high from one Space to another. Battle Ability: Tao Kwon Do; Ebony's Tao Kwon Do can attack enemies with her kickboxing combos *Valerie Movement Ability: Underwater Movement; Valerie can move underwater. Battle Ability: Tai Chi; Valerie can use Tai Chi to attack. *Devin Movement Ability: S ;Dash. Battle Ability: MVM Plover; Mitchell can use Spin Dash to attack. *Amber Movement Ability: S ;Dash. Battle Ability: Fire blast; Amber can use northern shaolin fire blast attack to burn her opponent to the ground. *Scottie Movement Ability: S ;Dash. Battle Ability: MVM Plover; Mitchell can use Spin Dash to attack. *Sarah Movement Ability: S ;Dash. Battle Ability: MVM Plover; Mitchell can use Spin Dash to attack. References External links *[http://www.nickjapan.co.jp/n01/n64/software/nus_p_clbj/index.html Official Nickelodeon Japan Mitchell Party site] * * Category:2000 Category:Video games Category:Rated E games Category:Mitchell Party Category:Mitchell Party series Category:Nintendo 64 games Category:PlayStation games Category:Sega Dreamcast games Category:PC games